


Curiosity

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bi awakening, Cute, Erin is so gay for Holtz, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin is curious about lots of different things. But right now, all she wants is to find out what her friend Holtzmann's body is like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One very silly, cute version of Erin's bi awakening that she doesn't really know she's having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> So there are lots of people in the GB fandom who thinks that Holtz has incredible abs. And this is basically my thoughts on that fact. This was originally supposed to be about 500 words but it just kept going lmao. As I mentioned in the summary, this is one version of Erin's bi awakening and also she doesn't really understand what's happening and the whole thing is just kinda fun.
> 
> Okay, please enjoy and I love you :)

Erin sat on a stool in Holtzmann's lab, working on a physics concept she'd be exploring over the past few days. She'd been coming up here to work more and more often. The music blaring all around her was a nice change from the quiet of her first floor work-space, the scattered pieces of metal all over the floor a huge contrast to her neat and organized desk. She had more fun up here. It was fun watching the team’s weapons getting made and she enjoyed spending time with Holtz.   
  


She and Holtz had been spending a lot of time together recently. They would stay up late and watch movies together, they'd show each other what they were working on, eat together, just hang out. Erin found herself giggling uncontrollably and blushing almost every time Holtzmann would talk to her. She didn't know why. Erin still loved spending time with her, despite all the giggling. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the engineer. Because she wanted them to be...closer. Best friends, she supposed. It just seemed fitting.    
  


Another reason Erin loved working in Holtzmann’s lab was because she really liked watching the younger woman move about the room. Holtz would stop to pick up a screwdriver, moonwalk backwards to the weapon she was working on, use the screwdriver, lip sync to the song playing, spin around, then do it all over again. It truly was a sight to see. Erin would usually end up in tears of laughter and be completely distracted from her work.    
  


Erin looked up from her notes and caught Holtzmann’s eye, who winked and she began to snap her fingers and shrug her shoulders in time to the music. Erin watched her friend with an amused look on her face. Once the song had ended, Holtz bowed and Erin applauded her jokingly. Holtz grinned at Erin, then turned away from her in order to reach her arms above her head and work on something on a high shelf. Her shirt came up while she reached, exposing her bare back to Erin.    
  
Erin blushed and kept her eyes fixed on the other woman's back. Whenever Holtzmann wore something that showed any amount of her skin, she would stare at it until Holtz would notice and wink, which caused Erin to become flustered. Holtz had once bent down to pick something off of the floor while wearing a low cut shirt and Erin had squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see anything and had giggled for over five minutes. And when Holtz wore her overalls and crop top, Erin would find herself gaping at the strip of skin that was visible for way too long and she sometimes got all sweaty. Erin didn't know why she was so fascinated by seeing her friend's skin. She didn't stare when she saw Abby's or Patty's bare skin. What was it about Holtz?    
  
"Erin, there a bug on my back or something?" Holtzmann asked, looking over her shoulder at the physicist, arms still on the shelf above her head.    
  
Erin realized she's been gawking for quite a while. She quickly looked at her own hands and tried her hardest not to blush more than she already was.  "Oh, no, sorry. I was just um lost in thought."    
  
"Was it a naughty thought?" Holtz asked in jest, winking as Erin's entire face became bright pink.    
  
"No! I mean, uh, no. It wasn't," Erin said, a bit too loudly, receiving a huge grin from the blonde.    
  
Holtz, now done with the shelf, turned around and sat on a second rolling stool, using her legs to pull herself closer to Erin. She stopped about a foot away from the physicist.    
  
"Wanna share?" she questioned, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.    
  
Erin shook her head and Holtz continued to look at her, a 'you know you want to' smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Erin shook her head again and remained silent. Holtzmann chuckled a little and shrugged. She turned around and began to roll back towards her latest project.    
  
"Do you have abs?" Erin blurted out, causing Holtz to stop in her tracks and turn back around to face Erin, who had clapped a hand over her mouth and looked mortified.    
  
"Gilbert...did you just ask me what I think you did?" Holtz asked, raising an eyebrow at the other woman, who shook her head vigorously.    
  
Holtzmann laughed. "Uh huh. Alrighty then. May I ask why you asked me that?"   
  
"Curiosity," Erin mumbled from behind her hand.    
  
"Well, yes, I assumed. But usually people are curious about things for a reason." Holtz twirled her glasses around her fingers and waited for Erin to speak again.    
  


"I...guess that I feel I haven't seen you," Erin said after a few moments, slowly lowering her hand from her mouth.    
  
Holtz looked at Erin, a bewildered look plastered across her face. "What?" she asked simply.    
  
Erin groaned. Why was it so hard to talk to Holtzmann sometimes? "I've seen Abby naked," she said, then slapped her hand to her forehead. That’s not where she’d wanted this conversation to go.   
  
"Congrats? What are you talking about, Erin?" Holtzmann continued looking at Erin. She looked both fascinated and amused.    
  
Erin sighed loudly and tried again. "I have seen both Abby and Patty in...more intimate ways. Not like that! I just mean I haven't really seen you...uncovered and I feel like that's one of the barriers that friends break down with each other." She frowned. She hadn't really wanted to see either Abby or Patty more exposed; it had just happened. But she definitely wanted to see Holtz's body, see what she looked like with less clothing or in her bra or with...no clothing. Erin cleared her throat and tried to shake that thought from her mind. What was going on? Why was she thinking like this?   
  
"You have no idea what I mean, right?" she asked, tugging on her necklace nervously.    
  
Holtzmann slowly shook her head. "Incorrect. I do know what you mean, I think. You're saying it would improve our friendship if we were more...familiar with each other's bodies? Being more vulnerable with each other?" She coughed loudly, masking a laugh.    
  
This entire conversation was incredibly sexual sounding and Erin was so clueless to it. It was hilarious. It was also hilarious because Holtz totally knew Erin liked her. Even if Erin didn't even know it yet. The way she giggled and blushed every. single. time. That's what she had done with Kevin too. And the way Erin's voice got higher, her little smiles, the things she did that were very clearly meant to impress Holtz. All the signs were there. And Holtz obviously adored Erin, even if Erin didn't know that either. So hopefully this would push them closer towards Erin realizing and admitting her feelings and they could start going out? And making out? And doing other...things?   
  
"That is what you mean, yes?" Holtz continued, interrupting her own thoughts.    
  
Erin's eyes lit up and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, exactly!" she exclaimed, smiling.    
  
Holtz stifled another laugh and got up of off her stool. "Alrighty, you dork," she said, winking again. She proceeded to lift up her shirt, exposing her stomach to Erin.    
  
"Oh," Erin said quietly, looking down at the bare area of skin that was being presented to her. She was blushing a  _ lot _ , but besides that, her face looked indifferent.    
  
Holtz frowned. "Disappointed?" she asked.    
  
Erin shook her head. "No, just unexpected."   
  
Holtzmann looked down at her stomach. She was fairly toned, the outlines of her muscles fairly visible, her stomach pretty flat. Thank you, heavy proton packs. She thought it looked pretty damn hot, in all honesty. She was more toned than most people. But she didn't have  _ abs _ abs.    
  
"You expected a six pack or somethin’?" she asked Erin, pulling her shirt back down.    
  
Erin scrunched up her nose and nodded, grimacing slightly. "Sorry. I don't know why I did."   
  
Holtz sat back down on her stool again. That nose scrunch was too cute. "No prob, pretty lady. Most people think I do have a six pack. I don't really know why."   
  
Erin blushed a little at the compliment. "Well, first off, you lift the proton packs like they're pillows. I can barely lift mine most days. Second, you're really skinny and I guess people think the two go hand in hand. And third, attractive people have really nice bodies sometimes. Not that your body isn’t really nice, it definitely is nice," she said, speaking her thoughts as they came into her head. She wasn't really even aware of what she was saying.    
  
Holtz raised an eyebrow. "Attractive people, huh? My body’s definitely nice?"   
  
"Wait, what?" Erin asked, a little confused.    
  
Holtzmann snorted. "You said 'attractive people have really nice bodies sometimes'. And that my body ‘definitely is nice’. Sooooo, you think I'm attractive, don't cha?"    
  
Erin flushed from her cheeks all the way down to the beginning of her chest. "Did I? I- I didn't mean it like that! I just meant in general! And as a friend, it’s nice! And uh- is it warm in here?" She began pulling on the collar of her shirt.    
  
Holtz watched Erin, her mouth curving into a loving smile. Erin was so damn adorable when she was flustered. It was one of the cutest things in the world.    
  
"Alright, so I'm not attractive then?" Holtz asked the physicist, smirking.    
  
Erin's eyes widened and she began sweating a little. "No, of course you are! I think you're so attractive! I mean, I-"   
  
"Relax, ‘Rin. I'm just messing with you," Holtzmann said, though she grinned upon hearing that Erin thought she was attractive. Score.    
  
Erin started tapping her foot anxiously. Did she just say she found Holtz really attractive? Had she said Holtz had a really nice body? Did she actually say that? Well, she is really attractive. And yeah, her body is amazing. But why did Erin think she was attractive? What was even happening in her brain? She heard Holtzmann talking and, for what felt like the millionth time, pushed her thoughts about the engineer out of her mind.    
  
"...I totally could have abs. But I don't do crunches. Or sit ups. I prefer sitting on my ass and fucking around with weapons over exercise. And I'm not giving up my junk food. Ever," Holtz said, which caused Erin to laugh and relax a little bit.   
  
"I feel the same way. I like pizza too much," Erin said, smiling.    
  
"I like you too much," Holtz mumbled.    
  
"Hm?"    
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm glad we broke this friendship barrier today, Erin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to stabilize my new device so it doesn't kill me." Holtz got up, swooped down and kissed Erin on the cheek, gave her a quick salute, then disappeared behind a giant machine.    
  
Erin felt the spot where Holtz- no, where Jillian had kissed her. She smiled and felt herself blushing again. She felt so happy right now. She didn't know why. But she knew this developing friendship was the start of something truly amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you! Thank you so much for reading!! I hope it was cuttteeee for youuuu. I just resumed my classes/school for the year and I have so much work so I will try to write when I can but I apologize for any delays! If you want to send me a prompt, talk to me, or something like that, you can leave a comment here or message me on my tumblr (my url is jilli-holtzmann)! I love you all so much! Thanks for all the support and appreciation!
> 
> <3


End file.
